forgetfandomcom-20200214-history
House Ceret
'''House Ceret of Borea '''was a noble Borean house, one of the major eleven houses to travel to Earth in 2031. Their leader was Kugh I until his imperial coronation in 2056, when his son, Kugh II, was given charge of the house. House Ceret was one of the first houses to land in Waterlog along with houses Neén, Rompunta and Gellerta, and led the main attack on Seattle during the Borean Invasion. It was also the first house to construct a settlement on the contiguum, which later became Borean Landing, and ventured to the Idahoan borderlands to claim land for Borea. History Before the Invasion Ceret-Neén Rebellion House Ceret was founded in 5,676 AR (CE 233,749) by Lord Kuganat VIII of House Tragoyet (Lord Kuganat I of House Ceret), who was, at the time, in open rebellion against Grand Emperor Tyguge XV. Kuganat, along with Lord Iogen XII of House Trebidum (Lord Iogen I of House Neén), led a coup during a gathering of the noble houses, securing the Ghan province of the planet Regon, then the seat of the Grand Emperor. The Grand Emperor relocated the government to the Ugha province, on the opposite side of the planet, to ensure he was out of harm's way. However, the Grand Emperor was assassinated two planetary rotations after his initial arrival in Ugha. With the Emperor dead, several noble houses vied for the throne. The newly created houses of Ceret and Neén entered a personal union, sharing troops and resources. Lord Kuganat was leader of the new house of Ceret-Neén, whilst Lord Iogen commanded a vast army of approximately 1,200,000 men. Fifteen planetary rotations after the Grand Emperor's death, Lord Iogen led his army into the Citadel, yet they met no opposition. Lord Iogen declared himself the new Grand Emperor, becoming Grand Emperor Iogen I of the Borean Empire and its associated states. Once Lord Kuganat learned of Iogen's self declaration, he commanded him to step down. However, Iogen refused and broke the personal union between the two houses. Iogen commanded Kuganat to submit, but he refused and was executed the next rotation. Tensions grow After Lord Kuganat I's death, his son, Kuganat II of House Ceret, wanted revenge on Grand Emperor Iogen. He set about constructing an expansive military force and spreading his influence across the Empire. In 5,682 AR (CE 233,755), he conquered the Neén controlled planet of Ul, inciting mistrust between the two houses. Iogen had always placed Observers to report on Kuganat II's actions, yet never declared war in case he was somehow deposed. Kuganat, knowing of Iogen's paranoia, expanded his sphere of influence into Neén occupied systems and territories, brewing disdain for the Grand Emperor amongst his people. As tension grew in Neén territory, the Grand Emperor visited most of his house's planets to calm the population. He placed his trusted ally Nadu VI of House Ghern on the throne whilst he was preoccupied. Kuganat saw this as an opportunity to turn the throne on Iogen, and sent an ambassador to Regon to propose an alliance between Grand Emperor Nadu and House Ceret. However, the throne rejected the offer and became suspicious of House Ceret. Kuganat became angry and declared war on the throne, provoking tens of years of mass conflict. The Tri-house war After hearing the declaration of war from House Ceret, Grand Emperor Nadu called House Ghern's forces to assist his campaign, and gathered a land force of approximately 20 million men. Grand Emperor Iogen returned two years later, but Nadu proclaimed himself the permanent Grand Emperor and ordered Iogen to submit. Iogen was furious and refused to bow down to Nadu, instead choosing to declare himself Grand Emperor of the Neén Empire. Promptly declaring war on the throne and House Ghern, he began an expansion into Ghern territory along with his approximately 15 million men. Grand Emperor Nadu raced to push Iogen out of his house's territory, which gave an opportunity for Kuganat to attack the throne directly. Category:Noble houses Category:Borean houses Category:Non-extinct houses Category:Non-extinct Borean houses Category:The eleven houses Category:Extinct houses Category:Extinct Borean houses